Can Life Go On?
by Love.me.hate.me.its.all.good
Summary: Rose Is Pregnant. With Dimitris baby. But what happens when he leavs to go Protect Tasha, then comes back 8 months to find her pregnant with what he and everyone else thinks is Adrians baby. Will he ever know? Will he win his Roza back... read and find out... FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello everyone and thank you for clicking my story. I hope you enjoy it, Sadly however I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. . However I hope you all enjoy this little prologue I put together for all of you. Please Review the more reviews the faster I post.. THANK YOU..**

**P.S. Its rated M For later chapters Possibly…**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. It wasn't possible, was it?

My thoughts immediately went to Dimitri. I glance up at the clock. I had 30 minutes to get to the airport, before he left to guard Tasha.

With tears streaming down my face I ran to the car.

"Rose?" I heard Adrian call from behind me. I did not dare to respond because I was on the verge of crying my heart out and Rose Hathaway does not cry.

"Rose?" He called again, and pulled my arm so I was facing him. Seeing the redness in my eyes he got concerned right away.

"Rose, are you okay, what happened, did someone hurt you?" He said as he looked me over to make sure there were no marks of me getting hurt.

"No, Adrian I'm fine. I just need to get to the airport quickly." I said trying to get into my car.

"Here, let me drive, I can drive faster and safer, I haven't been drinking promise. Just let me help you" He says while opening the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you." I say getting into the car.

During the ride I cant help but to watch the clock as the minutes ticked by one by one.

However Adrian got me to the airport with 5 minutes left. As I ran through the airport I saw his plane taking off. I could see his face in the window, and I saw him smiling and blushing. I thought about texting him what I was going to tell him but that would only make his life complicated, and I just want him to be happy.

So instead I fall to the ground in front of the window and start crying. I can hear Adrian come up behind me and he picks me up and sets me on my feet. "Rose, whats going on, please tell me , I'll help you through it, just tell me." He says and I believe him so I finally gasp out the words "Adrian, I'm… I'm ...Pregnant, and Dimitri is the father."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**AHHHHHHHH OH MY GOODNESS… Thank you all so much for the support and reviews! It really made my day!... On to Chapter 2.. Again I don't own Vampire Academy… but if I did this would be the story… Oh I Know its short but this is just a filler chapter Next chapter is where the DRAMA Starts…**

8 Months Later

Getting out of bed in the mornings were getting to be really hard due to my oversized stomach carrying not one but two little babies. The same babies that everyone thought were Adrians, but only me, Adrian, and Lissa knew that they were Dimitris.

I finally managed to get out of the bed me and Adrian shared. To help with the story of the babies being his, we pretended to be dating. Adrian made sure we got the same room, mostly because he wanted to keep an eye on me and the babies. He was to good to me, after that day at the airport we came up with the plan that he asked me out, I said yes, and then we got carried away. Everyone believed it even Lissa but once she started talking about me and Adrian, getting married to help the baby, I had to tell her the truth. She was shocked to find out that we had a fling, but she accepted it and went along with it.

The day I found out there were two of them made me so happy, heard the nurse say to Adrian "Congrats Daddy looks like you're getting two." I almost lost it. These were Dimitris babies and he might never even know.

So here we are today 8 months in and 3 weeks to go.

I finish getting ready for the day, and once Adrian gets up we walk hand in hand to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast, just like we do every day.

However when we get to the cafeteria nothing could of prepared me for who I saw.

Dimitri.

And he was staring right at my oversized stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone. Thank you again for the amazing support. Love you guys. Anyway for this chapter I decided to put it in Dimitris POV. I don't own Vampire academy … sadly.. But anyways On to the** Drama!

**_2A/N_**

**_The reason I am Redoing this Chapter is that a lot of people have requested that I have Rose Tell Dimitri right off from the start.. I did have a plan with this version but you guys are the ones who read it so if changing that would make it better okay. Thanks for the Advice… The beginning is the same just some stuff is different._**

DPOV

Come on Dimitri snap out of it. She will notice your staring.

So instead I look down at my breakfast, suddenly not hungry anymore.

My… my Roza was pregnant, and far along by the looks of it. It's like she was ready to pop.

I glanced up at her again and this time really looked at her. She was still so beautiful. My Roza, my poor sweet innocent Roza. Then I noticed that there was someone with her, holding her hand. I look up at the man and see Adrian looking at Rose with loving eyes.

I wanted to punch him. Punch him so hard. I should of never left this would of never happened. Now there is no way I'll get Roza back.

It is at that moment that I notice that Roza sits down across from me being careful of her oversized stomach. And right next to her Adrian carrying enough pancakes to feed an army.

Roza started talking to Lissa, pretending like I wasn't even there. So I decided to make sure she knew I was there.

"So Adrian, I guess congratulations are in order." I say to him trying to keep my fist holding my fork so it does not end up in his face.

"What do you… Oh yeah the twins Rose and I are very happy and excited she only has 3 weeks left to go." TWINS Roza was carrying twins… I couldn't believe this guy …. Wait did he say three weeks left… I quickly did the math in my head, and I had guessed right.

"So I guess it happened right about the time I left to guard Tasha huh?" As I say this I can tell Rose is fully tuned in on our conversation.

"Um yeah actually. It all happened so fast and next thing I know well we have twins on the way."

I shook my head at this trying not to chuckle. It was so obvious the twins were mine. Roza would never cheat on me or go to a guy for comfort. Its just not like her, so I decide to test her.

"Are you two lovebirds getting married anytime soon?" I ask hoping this will get Rozas attention.

"Well ..um" Adrian starts.

"Yes we are." And that's when I hear it the most beautiful sound in the world, my Rozas voice. I can still remember how it sounded when she moaned my name. Suddenly I'm snapped back to reality when I understand the meaning of her words.

I look her in the face and question her again "Really? When is the wedding?"

"Right after the twins are born" She replies almost automatically.

This is ridiculous how can she think that the babies are Adrians, when they are obviously mine.

Muttering under my breath I say " Yeah right this is probably fake"

Suddenly Rose stands up and starts yelling "You know what Comerade, The BABIES ARE YOURS. That night in the Cabin… You told me you loved me then two days later you decide that in a week you were leaving. People who love each other don't do that. Adrian drove me to the airport as soon as I found out but I was to late, or rather you left me. I felt like shit the next few days, I thought about texting you, but I saw you on that plane, you were happy and that's all I wanted for you. Adrian stepped up and helped me through it. Through getting over you through telling everyone. HE WAS THERE AT 5 IN THE MORNING HOLDING MY HAIR BACK WHEN I HAD MY HEAD IN THE TOILET. AND YOU WERNT."

She then got up to leave, Adrian following closely, but I couldn't just let her walk away. "Roza…" I started to call but I was stopped by Adrian. Having him keep me away from the one thing that brought me back here, the one thing whose name I cried at night wishing that I was still with her, sent me over the edge.

So I did what all guys do when another guy steels his girl…

I punched Him.

**A/N**

**Well there you have it… I really wanted Dimitri to punch Adrian HEHE GO DIMITRI! Any who.. Please Review and I'll Love you Forever and next chapter will be up soon Promise!**

**_2 A/N_**

**_Well there you go I hope this makes everyone happy now. Oh and to whoever sent me that e-mail.. Comrade… Thanks…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello there Everyone. Thank you for all the Advice, and reviews. I really love it. Anyway I dont own Vampire Academy... (Insert sad face here).. So yes on to chapter 4.**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVENT READ THE SECOND VERSION OF CHAPTER THREE GO BACK AND READ IT. I CHANGED THE STORY A BIT.**

RPOV

"Adrian" I cried out as I say Dimitri punch him square in the face. "What the hell are you thinking?" I asked Dimitri.

"I …. I... Oh God... Rose I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. It's just he isn't the father, I am yet your telling everyone that he is." He said to me but I didn't want to hear it.

"Adrian has been more of a father figure to them than you have..." I started

"YOU NEVER GAVE ME THE CHANCE. God Roza if you would of told me..."

"I shouldn't of had to. You should of wanted to stay with me. But no... You left. When you walked out of my life you walked out of theirs to" I said pointing to my belly and helping Adrian stand up.

I couldn't believe that he would think that he would just come back and I would take him back. I mean of course I still love him with all of my heart, but he has a lot to prove before I let him back into my life.

I start to walk to the Clinic helping Adrian when I feel Dimitri put his arms around me, and his hands land on my stomach. And I felt both of the babies kick.

"I love you Roza, and I love them with all of my heart. I never stopped loving you. I was smiling on the plane because Tasha asked me about you. But every night I would dream of you, everyday I would think of you, I couldn't think I couldn't eat, you were... are my world and I love you. I'm not asking you to forgive me right away, but im going to fight for you Roza.. And I promise I'll never leave you again." After he finished he spin me around and kissed me.

It wasn't an intense kiss. It was sweet and loving and caring. And the babies were kicking and moving like crazy.

I pulled away and looked up at the man I loved. But I couldnt forgive him.

Not yet.

**A/N**

**Well How was it? Please Review I love getting them its amazing. Thank you for following the story and me. Oh and I need BABY NAMES. One is a boy and one is a girl. Soooo send in names. And 2 will get chosen to be the babies YOU**

**-Kisses and best Wishes**

**Danielle Rose. (Yes My middle name is Rose) LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey there everyone! Its me again. And No I haven't gotten the rights to Vampire Academy … Yet. Lol anyway. I relies my chapters are short but I know that with the fanfictions I like to read have short chapters and update a lot… so that's what I'm doing. Thank you for following me and my story, it makes me feel really loved. So with that said here is Chap 5!**

**Oh P.S…**  
**If you all wouldn't mind other than writing I have always loved singing. So if you all wouldn't mind and watching a few of my vids on YouTube. That would be amazing. I'll put a link at the bottom. .**

RPOV

"I think your being too hard on him Rose" Adrian said while holding an ice pack up to his face.

"No I'm not he walked out on me, just because he is back and he is the father of my children, does not mean I forgive him." I said. Adrian had been trying to convince me to let Dimitri back into my life, well mine and the babies.

I sat in the rocking chair in our room and rubbed my belly. Is it possible to forgive someone who caused you so much pain? But then again is it possible to hate someone who gave you the greatest gift ever? I felt hate towards Dimitri when he left but if it wasn't for him my little kickers wouldn't exist.

Adrian then came over and knelt in front of me taking my hand in his.

"Listen to me Rose, I understand your point and I'm on your side here. However If I was in his place, well I can see his point too. They are his children Rose, maybe you can't forgive him, but the babies need their father, and it's not me, Rose it's not me, it's him". When he said this to me it was like a fog had cleared.

He was right Dimitri was their father, and the babies needed their real father. Whether I liked it or not Adrian had a point.

So I threw on my robe and I walked across the campus to his dorm room. I took a deep breath, and knocked on his door.

**A/N**

**Well there you have it. I wonder what Rose is going to say… lol no I don't I already know…. Anyway thanks so much for reading this story. It's actually my first fanfiction.**

**I still need one boy and one girl name. So Please Please, Please send in ideas!**

**Oh and here is the link to my YouTube page. THANK YOU!**

user/MsLoveMusic4Eva?feature=mhee


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**First off I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated but I honestly had a little bit of writers block, and I also had family in for part of the week. However I am back now and I hope you still love me! Well at least love the story. Don't blame it..**

**Anyways I sadly don't own VA.. Oh and I still need baby names!**

**Love all of you, On to the story!**

RPOV:

I was just about to give up and head back to my room when his voice called my name from behind me. I spun around as quickly as I could and was again face to face with the man I loved, and lost.

"Do you need anything? Are the babies alright? Are you ok?" He started to sound worried so I tried to tell him I was alright. He calmed down a bit when I told him that the babies and I were fine.

"Oh, um ok do you want to come in?" He asked as he opened the door to his room. I nodded slowly and walked inside with him following behind me, but then stopped right in my tracks.

The room hadn't changed a bit since I was here last. Of course that being the night we were under Victors Lust Charm. I still remember how it felt, to have him pressed up against me, to have his strong guardian arms holding me close, his beautiful hands caressing my face, and his lips, oh those lips I could think about them forever.

Dimitri had noticed that I had stopped and came over to me.

"Are you alright, Roza tell me what is it." He asked as he put his hands on my arms.

Snapping back to reality, I nodded my head and slowly walked to his bed and sat down on them.

"Dimitri, I need to talk to you." I said suddenly remembering why I was here in the first place.

"Sure, whatever it is I'm here for you." He said as he dragged a chair to sit across from me and took my hands in his.

"Listen, when you left me, I felt like I had no reason to live anymore. But then I realized what a gift you left behind with me, and that these babies need their mother. I thought about an abortion, but I couldn't do it. I thought about adoption, until it hit me. They need their real mother. Not a foster mother, not an adoptive mother, and definitely not be left on an academy doorstep." I look down at our hands noticing that they had gone back into their old ways of dancing around each other. "However today you faced me with a tougher obstacle that I have had to face in a very long time. Dimitri, these infants, right in here," I put his hand on my stomach and the twins started to kick, "they are yours, you are their father. And as their father you deserve to be a part of their lives."

I looked up to try and see his response after a minute had gone by.

"Roza … I … I don't know what to say… Thank you." And then he starts to move in to kiss me, and in this moment I really wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't.

"Stop, please. " He pulls back and looks at me. "I'm allowing you to be in their lives but if you want me back, well you're going to have to prove it. I love you but I'm not ready for that yet, Okay?" He nodded and then looked at me.

"Is it alright if I kiss them?" He asks, and honestly at first I didn't get what he was saying, until he slowly moved my robe aside and pulled my shirt up a bit just to see my belly and then before I knew it, those lips that were haunting my dreams ever since he left, kissed my swollen belly with as much care and love than anything I have ever experienced.

**A/N**

**Well am I forgiven for not updating in awhile? Please? I hope you enjoied that I always love when fathers kiss their partners baby belly, So cute!**

**I still need baby names so please please please, send those in.**

**Thank you for reading my story. Please Review and I will try and get the next chapter up asap…**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU,**

**Rose**

**(Yes I am going by my middle name when I write from now on. HAH)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**HEEEEELLLOOOOO. I Just want to say thank you so much for all of your support, and love, but i still don't own VA.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope you enjoy..**

**RPOV**

" I can't believe I agreed to this, I mean he hasn't been there for me at all and…" I stop and turn around looking at Liss who is looking at wedding dresses. She and Christian just got engaged last month so all she has been doing is planning the dang thing.

"LISS, are you even listening to me?" I ask my best friend who suddenly looked up as if I scared the crap out of her. After she had calmed down a bit she walked over to me and helps zip up my dress.

"Look Rose as your best friend, I don't see how going on a date with Dimitri will hurt. I mean it could be worse, at least he is trying. And personally I think this is an amazing way to catch up. Trust me" Just then we both heard a knock at the door and Liss went to open it.

I looked at myself in the mirror doing a last check, and aside from my oversized belly, I looked good. Apparently Dimitri thought so too, because as soon as I came out of the bathroom and into his view I swear his jaw hit the floor.

Once he recovered he immediately walked towards me, took my hand and kissed it. Then bent over and kissed my belly, and again like every time he has don't that the babies started kicking like crazy.

"Oh Roza, you look amazing." And after hearing him say that, my heart melted. Ugh what this man does to me.

"Thank you Comrade." I say smiling back at him.

At the sound of his old nickname being said, I could tell he smiled.

He took my arm in his and helped me walk across campus. I honestly had no idea where we were going but I didn't care just as long as I was with him.

But I did notice that we were walking to the opposite side of the campus where the cabins are.

"Dimitri, where are we going?" I asked a little concerned.

"Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly.

"Well yes I do. But what is this about?" I asked looking at him as we stopped.

" Close your eyes. And put this over them." He said as he handed me a blind fold.

"Alright." I answered as I put the blindfold on and I put my hands in his as he led me through campus for a while. Finally we arrive at a door and he leads me inside.

"Alright Roza, you can open your eyes." He says as he steps behind me and takes the blindfold off of me.

I open my eyes and the scene before me shocks me.

We were in the cabin… not a cabin THE CABIN, but there were rose petals all over the floor and candles lighting the place with a soft glow. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and a table with two plates filled with pasta, and chicken.

The cabin was amazing and I kept looking around that I barely noticed that Dimitri was kissing the back of my neck.

"So what do you think?" He asked me suddenly breaking the silence.

**A/N**

**Don't kill me because of the cliff hanger I'm sorry. I'm just super tired and I can't write any longer…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW even if it's just "Update soon!" It makes me feel special.**

**WARNING: THE BABIES WILL BE BORN SOON SO I NEED NAMES! Actually I just need a boy name I Got the girl…**

**Thank you for all of your amazing support!**

**Love,**

**Rose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Please don't be mad at me I have had a lot going on in my life that a bit crazy to tell, and I wanted to make sure I knew where this story was going.**

**I am soooooo sorry it took long for me to update but I haven't forgotten about the story at all.**

**Disclaimer.. I don't own Vampire Academy…. Obviously…**

**On to the Story…**

"Well?" I heard Dimitri ask from behind me.

"Dimitri, I… I don't know what to say." I say turning around to face him. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." At that I lightly peck his lips showing my thanks and he leads me to our dinner and he helps me sit down.

As he sits down himself I let myself go back to that night. I remember the feel of is body moving in time with mine. The feel of his lips everywhere on my body, his hands the way he was patient and guiding, the way he had whispered my name like a prayer.

"Roza? Rose? , Are you okay?" Im suddenly pulled back into here and now sitting and having dinner with the man that I love.

"Yes, just remembering." I say knowing that he will understand.

The rest of dinner is mostly quiet we made small talk but it was like we were strangers who just met not the "soon to be" parents of two children.

We had just finished dessert and we were sitting on the couch watching the fire burn out when I must of dozed off. I woke up later though in the same spot but I felt something rubbing my belly.

I was going to attack the person for touching me but then I heard the sweet voice of my Dimitri. It turns out he was talking to the twins, so I listened in.

"Mommy and daddy love you both very much, and daddy knows that he hurt mommy, and he will live with the pain of knowing that he hurt her forever. But Daddy loves mommy with all of his heart and he will do anything to have mommy love him back too." He pauses for a moment and kisses my belly, "And he will wait forever if he has to, But daddy will be there for both of you and mommy no matter what. I am nothing without mommy… she, and you two are my world"

After he finished his speech I couldn't help but to tear up and start to cry luckly he didn't notice and I soon" woke up" to find him with his head on my belly.

"Dimitri?" I asked confused, "What are you doing?" HE motioned for me to be quiet then looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I can feel them… They are kicking and moving a lot." He looks at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

I was about to say something when we hear screaming from outside.

Dimitri jumped up and grabbed a steak, then handed me another. He looked at me and told me to follow him closely. Then we walked outside.

When we got outside everything was silent, but then as soon as Dimitri and I started to let our guard down a Strigoi came up behind me and kicked me in the back causing me to stumble forward. Dimitri was soon in action taking down the Strigoi with just one move. Then running to my side and helping me.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP US." Dimitri was holding me in his arms and calling for help. Just then another Strigoi came and Dimitri fought with it.

Suddenly I felt a cool liquid run down my leg.

As Dimitri finished the Strigoi off and came back to me. I looked at him and said the words I never thought would come out like this… "My Water Just Broke."

**A/N**

**TADA!**

**I love a good Strigoi battle.. Who is with me?**

**Sorry for the cliffy but now that I have the next few chapters planned The Updates will come faster…**

**LAST CHANCE FOR BABY NAMES!**

**Love you all,**

**Rose**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Hi again Its me back with another very important chapter of my fanfiction… I would like to thank all of you for the amazing support and love, however it saddens me that there will probably be only a few more chapters after this, and then this story will end soon. I have other FanFiction Ideas about rose and dimitri already brewing in my mind so do not worry.. Plus some Avengers ones, if you like that kinda stuff… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

**WARNING: This chap is about to get crazy and very very emotional!**

_Suddenly I felt a cool liquid run down my leg._

_As Dimitri finished the Strigoi off and came back to me. I looked at him and said the words I never thought would come out like this… "My Water Just Broke."_

Dimitri looked at me with a blank stare in his eyes.

"Dimitri?" I called before my first contraction came and it hurt so bad that I crippled over in pain moaning.

"Rose? Dimitri? What is going on?" At the same time Dimirti and I both looked up to see Adrian running towards us.

But just as soon as we saw him another Strigoi came at me and Dimitri blocked it and killed it instantly.

Adrian was at my side in the next second.

"Adrian listen to me," Dimitri said scanning the woods for more Strigoi, "Rose, her water broke, you need to get her to the clinic NOW. Don't stop for anything, don't turn around, don't look back," He turned to me when he spoke next and said "No matter what you hear, or see. Just keep going."

When he said those words he said to me the night of the cabin my emotions took over and I stumbled over to him, and whispered, "Dimitri, I love you, I have Never stopped loving you, please come with us. I can't do this without you. Please" Tears were coming down my eyes and there was no stopping them.

"Rose," He said as he looked at me I have to stop them here, So that they don't get to you." He paused them put his hand on my cheek, and looking into my eyes, "My Roza, I love you so much and I always will no matter what happens, know that I will always love you."

He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion it nearly covered the pain of my next contraction, but when I started to groan in pain he separated and looks at Adrian

"Take care of her," Then he turned to me "and don't look back."

Adrian grabbed me by the arm and helped me get to the clinic as fast as possible. And I didn't look back, not even when I hear another Strigoi attack the man I love.

The man I had finally forgiven.

**A/N **

**AHHHHHHHH I cried while writing this. Who is ready for some babies… I AM… but I hope they are ok after that Strigoi hit rose in the back and she flew forward..hmmmmmmm…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

** Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hello I am back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy…blah blah blah…**

**I loved all of the comments I got about the excitement of this chapter and honestly I can't wait either. It has been such a joy writing this chapter… I do have another Disclaimer that I will say at the end I don't want to ruin the surprise..**

**Well here come the babies…**

"Rose you need to breath" Adrian was giving me advice on what to do while the nurses hooked me up to needles and wires.

Just as I was about to tell him that I was doing everything I could another contraction hit and sent me gasping in pain. But as soon as it came it was gone and I felt no pain.

I looked up to see Adrian with his eyes closed then it hit me. "Adrian, stop taking the pain from me I can deal with it." I started to yell at him but absolutely nothing I did could stop him. So I leaned back and started to plan in my head how I was going to hold the babies in till Dimitri could be here .

Just then the door burst open and I looked up expecting to see Dimitri, instead it was Lissa and Christian.

ROSE! Oh my God are you alright ?" She asked running to my side and holding my hand.

"Yeah Liss I'm ok … but I... I need Dimitri. I can't do this without him." I started to panic as two nurses rolled in two little cribs one blue and the other pink.

"Rose listen to me you need to let the babies come out when they are ready alright?" Lissa said trying to calm me. I gripped onto her hand.

"Lissa I need him." I said again holding her hand tightly.

Apparently Adrian had stopped focusing on my contractions and was focused on something else, so all the pain was back.

"God it hurts." I cried out in pain as another contraction hit.

"I know Rose just hang in there" Lissa said holding onto my hand as tight as she could.

I was just about to yell when I heard that sweet voice that I loved so much call for me.

"Rose, Rose? Oh my god, Roza." He opened the door and there he was, my Dimitri, my love, and my life.

He ran over to me and knelt beside my bed taking the place where Lissa was a moment ago. He kissed my hand while I studied his beautiful face.

"You're hurt." I said noticing a cut on his cheek and another on his forehead.

"I'm fine. Honestly. All you need to worry about is getting our babies out." He said.

I gripped his hand as the doctor came in.

"Ms. Hathaway, everything is looking just fine we sent your friend Lissa and Christian out to the waiting area. Adrian wouldn't move is it a problem that he is here?" She asked and I shook my head no.

Adrian had helped me thought all of this he deserves to be here for their birth.

"Then we are ready for you to push" She said as her and the other nurses got into position and had me spread my legs.

"Ok Rose, Push" And I pushed so hard I nearly broke Dimitris hand.

He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my hand and cheek the whole time until the first baby came out crying and everything. It was the boy.

I had about a 5 second break before I had to push again to get the little girl out.

She came out easier, but when she came out she was not crying and was not breathing, and Adrian was standing over her, holding his hands out over her.

I started to cry and everything went into slow motion. The nurses handed Dimitri our little boy while Adrian was still standing over my baby girl.

And suddenly we all heard a baby cry, and it wasn't the boy…

**A/N**

**Don't kill me please.**

**The other Disclaimer goes to another Fan-fiction in which Adrian and Rose gets in a car crash, Rose is pregnant, the baby dies, but Adrian saves it… Sadly I don't remember the name of the story or author… I would love to give that person credit so if you know it please tell me.**

**Anyway… I LOVE REVIEWS A LOT! So please review…**

**Names will be chosen next chapter so it's your last chance.**

**Love all of you,**

**Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Well guys we are here the final chapter … Its been amazing to write this. Thank you for all the support.. I'll write more soon …**

**For the Last time I don't own Vampire Academy :(**

**Well here we go**

_**3 Years later...**_

"Breath Rose, It's going to be fine." I heard My best friend say these encouraging words to me as I was gulping down water and getting my daughter in her Flower girl dress.

For the past 3 years Dimitri has been an amazing father to the kids. From the moment they were born he was always loving and caring for them And on their first birthday he asked me to marry him. I start thinking of that moment while we were opening presents for the twins I found a small black boc under them and opened the box to find my engagement ring. I looked up to see Dimitri holding Roses and a sign that said "Marry Me?" I started to cry and Nodded my head as he took the ring and slid it onto my finger.

The rest of the night was amazing Dimitri said goodbye to everyone and put the twins, Adriana Olena Belikova, our little girl, and Luka Andre Belikov, our boy, to sleep we went to our room and made love.

It was the first time since the Cabin where I conceived the twins, and he was just as I remembered. This time however we used protection. We were not ready for more kids at all.

He was sweet and gentle, his lips trailed over every part of my body and I yearned for him.

"Rose … ROSE" Lissa had been calling me the past 5 minutes, dragging me away from that beautiful memory.

"What Lissa" I asked a bit annoyed that she pulled me from that great moment.

"It's time." She says handing Adriana her basket of rose petals and picks her up. "I'll meet you down there, you better get to your dad" She says and then starts her walk to the isle.

I slowly made my way to my dad and held onto his arm for balance, because I felt like I was going to faint.

"Relax Rose. You can do this. You both love each other very much, and he is a great father and he will be a great husband. " My dad said looking over at me and he hugges me as I whispered "Thank you daddy"

Just then the doors opened and everyone turned around and stood up as I walked down the isle. I immideatly started scanning the room and saw Mia, who was next to Lissa, Holding Adriana, Beside her I saw Christian, who was holding Andre, next to him was Adrian, then Finally I saw him.

He was smiling and as soon as my father put my hand in his, Dimitri raised my hand and kissed it.

The next 5 hours were all a blur, we said our vows that had everyone including my mother crying, then we smashed cake in each other's faces, I threw my bouquet, and Lissa caught it, when it came time for Dimitri to throw my garter, he took it off with his teeth and hit Christain right in the face. I couldn't help but laugh.

Christain later proposed to Lissa and everyone started to leave Including me and Dimitri. Thanks to my parents it was just me and Dimitri.

Once we got to the house he insested on carrying me through the door. Then he set me down on the bed and crawled on top of me kissing my neck.

"I love you" He whispered against my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered back

And we lived happily ever after

THE END

**A/N**

***cries onto my laptop***

**Thank you sooooooo much for the amazing support and love, reviews and suggestions.**

**I love all of you and Please keep an eye open for a new Fanfiction from me.**

**My little baby is al grown up…**

**Love,**

**Rose.**


End file.
